a new begining
by bradnighstar
Summary: alice is insulted by julie and runo fills sad and left out, well not completely she has always got shun...
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing ventured nothing gained**

It wasn't long since Dan and the others had been in new vestroia, and all gathered at runo's café to see each other and catch up on what they missed on earth. Baron, Ace and Mira were still in vestroia trying to save the rest of the bakugan.

"o its so great to see you again" and Runo leaped and gave dan a hug, Dan smiled and rapped his arms around Runo "I missed you too Runo"

"eheheehmmm dan where's my hug" Julie insisted and the room was flooded with laughter.

Julie, Runo and Alice sat next to each other on one side of the table whilst dan, shun and marucho sat on the other side as Dan told of what they had done in new vestroia "so mira, ace and baron are still trying to tell the vestals about prince hydron to the vestals and save the bakugan" Alice questioned

"yep and now we have time to hang out on earth with you gyes, hay have any of you seen Runo or Julie-"Dan was interrupted as two familiar face's came threw the door "hay you gyes how's it going"

"been a while hasn't it?"

"Joe, Chan lee" the room of teens all looked up to see there to old friends smiling at them "um I'm gonna check on Julie and Runo ok" and at that Alice left the room and went into runo's room to see what was taking them both so long…

"hello hello Runo, Julie."

"o yeah well the only reason I left dan for you was because I saw someone better"

"You take that back"

"o yeah or else what"

"or-"

"girls there's no need to fight" alpha hydronoid interrupted

Gorem, tigreera and hydronoid all sat huddled on the small table in runo's room trying to stop the fight between Runo and Julie, but to them they were invisible "stop stop this right now!" Alice busted in the room, it was silent for a minute and then they began to argue again "oh I hate to see such good friends fight please stop the fighting"

"not now Alice this is between me and Julie"

"Yeah not now Alice"

"o will you to stop behaving like 3 year olds and just, just grow up!"

They all glared at her in shock and then like lightning words shot out of Runo and Julie's mouths "well at least we have boyfriends!" they said in unision "huh" Alice gasped as Julie and Runo realised what they said sank down on to the bed, there was an airy silent's before Alice left the room.

Alice walked past the boys and Chan lee as they all laughed and giggled, not even noticing Alice walk past them well, all accept one.

"uhuhuh, uhuhuh I can't believe they would even say that to me uhuhuhu."

"Alice what's wrong." shun asked and she turned around trying her best to wipe the tears of her face "why aren't you with the others"

"well I saw you crying and I thought I ask you what was wrong well, since I care I, I mean for my friends" they both blushed at this and then alice began to talk "well Runo and Julie both yelled at me-"

"is that it?" shun questioned and with a look of insult on her face

"well no that's not it, they told me at least they had boyfriends and well…"

Shun looked away for a moment and then thought to himself "_now's my chance, I've been waiting to ask Alice out ever since we've been in new vestroia." _he turned back to Alice and rapped his arm around his shoulder

"don't worry about them Alice Im sure they didn't mean it and will apologise soon."

"thanks shun I don't know where I would be without you."

And as they both looked into each others eyes as shun began to talk his cheeks read and his heart pounding he turned back hard against his chest "_shun you can do this you've handled ninjas and grandpas training, no sweet." _he turned back to Alice noticing she had stopped crying and a faint smile was dashed across her face "um Alice I ur I've got something I want to ask you-"

"yes shun what is it?"

"Ur well you see I've been meaning to ask you this ever since we've been in new vestroia I ur well do you want to go out some time just you and me…"

Shun was gushing in sweat heart was pounding and his stomach was swirling Alice was left speechless and then she finally could release the words she wanted to use the words she had wanted to say to him since she met him "shun, I, I would love to!" she lunged towards him and hugged him, shun hesitated for a moment and then hugged back as Runo and Julie ran out the café to apologise "well I would have never thought." Julie said and the hug was cut short with blushing as they both looked towards Runo and Julie Alice's face turned serious as she listened to what they had to say

"Alice where so sorry we really didn't mean it, it sortta just came out and were like totally like sorry" Julie sayed trying to put on an innocent face Alice couldn't help but giggle at this and then Runo spoke up "what Julie is trying to say is that we didn't mean it and it just came out because we were arguing and it won't happen again pleassssssssssssssssse forgive us, please."

Alice smiled and Runo and Julies faces lit up "so do you forgive?" Runo said trying to fake a sob at the end of her sentence "well, OK" and at that Runo and Julie leaped and bare hugged Alice causing shun to laugh "OK how about we all go inside its getting kind of cold out here" Alice suggested

And at that Runo and Julie ran inside leaving shun and alice outside. They stared at each other and smiled then both went in after.


	2. Chapter 2

**BNS:-**well I have just got to say that this is my first ever story on fan fiction and the people I know said I should get an account on this because "it'll be fun" or "o you'll love it" and I guess what they said was true but, who would of thought it would be so hard, I mean to all those great fan fiction writer's out there wow you really amaze me, but any way on with the story I got this idea from a girl I know really good writer! O and for those grammar

errors in my last chapter I ask all fan fiction writers for there knowledge and

to gather and…well BETA the story sob…on with the new chapter(and yes that means you Olivia and umm something about socks, person)

* * *

**1****st**** Date**

"so you and Alice, hmm well I always new you had it in you." Dan slyly commented as the movie began to start. "O shut up Dan!" shun growled as Dan smile dropped when a hard hand crashed round the back of his head

"ohh Dan would you be quiet!" Runo crocked while Dan just started to recover from the hard slap received by Runo, Alice only chuckled and shun turned to her and smiled.

2 hours later the movie had finished and Runo, Alice Shun and Dan came out with an empty box of popcorn "ahh that movie was terrible!" Dan sobbed as they crossed the pavement. "ow Dan stop complaining beside's the movie was so romantic, I mean it was so emotional when Matt went after Josephine before she could become, "a part time TV host arrrrrrrr."

Alice and Runo said in unison, Shun and Dan only sighed until Shun smiled at Alice and Dan started making vomit noises "well Im glad you liked it Alice." and at they Alice tucked her head on shuns shoulder and they walked on "well um Dan aren't you gonna ask if I liked the movie?" Runo said innocently trying to tuck her head on to Dan's shoulder, at this he hesitated and looked over to Shun and Alice linking arms "well ahh I already Know you like the movie because you were going on about it when we left the cinema."

Runo only glared, shook her head and sighed as Dan looked in puzzled as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

Meanwhile Shun and Alice started talking about new vestroia and what she and hydranoid did to help out her grandfather. "so skyress left, ow… well I'm ahh sure you will see her again um someday"

"yeah well maybe." and before Shun could utter another word Alice leapt forward and hugged him causing slight hesitation but the hug then turned to Alice being swept off her feat as Shun lifted her in both arms and started to run down the road with Alice helplessly clutching on to him as he leapt and spun and in an instant vanished with Alice's laughter and chuckles. Runo only looked at Dan in amassment as Dan scowled and shuck his head "show off."

Later at the café Julie was stood by Alice interviewing her on how her first date went, scuffing out any information she could find while Dan sat with Runo, Shun and Marucho strategising on how they were going to get back to new vestroia "Well if my calculations are exact you can only go threw the portal if you have a goblit" Marucho gleamed over to Runo, noticing how the anxiety in her face dropped into a sad frown, Dan noticed this too and cut in "well Mira did say she'd bring back goblits for Runo, Julie and Alice, so well I guess that means the hole party can come right." at this he winked over at Runo and she blushed looking down at her feet clumsily "dlingdlingdlingdling"

"oh ill get it" Runo leapt of her seat and went to get the door "hello who is it"

"high Runo what's up"

"Chan lee" and she was welcomed with a hug "so were is Joe you to still-"

"uhhh he's busy…"

"um well why don't you come inside I've made some sandwiches and there's still some left if you fill hungry"

"ummm sounds good."

And with that Runo closed the door behind Chan lee and they went back to the table to discus how they were going to get back to new vestroia, meanwhile shun looked love struck at Alice as she was interviewed by Julie "so Alice, what was it like did you kiss was there any romance, I NEED TO KNOW!" Alice backed away "Julie, nothing happened I mean we, we watched a move and well uh that's it, nothing but a move with Dan, Runo and Shun OK."

Julie eyed Alice in suspicion and then smiled and went back to the table to talk with the crew "few!" Alice breathed and followed Julie of to the table with they others…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OK OK I know its short and all but, well I'm planning on making a new chapter… some time in the near future oh and my sauces tell me that Alice

and Klaus may get together in new vestroia to bad… but it may only be a rumour spread threw you tube! Who knows…but anyway hope you liked my chapter, got three different people to check on it so…well hope you liked the chapter! O and don't forget to review!

from yours truly Bradnightstar……………………………….......................


End file.
